Kyyushi
Outline Kyyushi is a pet Kai-Ken owned by the shines. He friendly with most folks, but can be pretty vicious when there's trouble. Kyyushi in Ginga Kyyushi Early Starters Kyyushi was born in the shines family. His owners treated him well, and was trained well in hunting. But one day, he ran away. He manages to see the fight between Resse and Brone. Scared for his life, he ran strait back to his owners home. Kyyushi appears later with his owner on a hunting trip. The first dog he meets is "Resse the Iron-tooth". Resse asks him to join his pack. But Kyyushi refused and was attacked. He threw Resse into a tree. Kyyushi was saved by his owner when he shot the Dobermin in the leg. Stray Days 1 month after the inccident. Kyyushi is know a well-trained hunting dog. While coming back to his home, he finds his owners killed by Resse. Again, Resse asks him to join him. Instead of refusing, he attacked Resse. Biting him on the head. Before Resse can bite Kyyushi, Brone charged in and saved him. Kyyushi thanked Brone and decided to leave. He knows now that he is a stray. For most of the month, he lived by himself. Until one day, a stray dog told him about Ohu, and their strong soldiers. Because of hearing this, he decided to head on out to Ohu. Traveling To Ohu While on his way to Ohu, he meets a setter, Hoko, hunting for rabbit. he and Hoko didn't get along at first, but they became fast friends. Hoko and Kyyushi had decided to go to Ohu together. But were stoped by Hoko's "Boss", Bash. Bash forbid Hoko to leave with Kyyushi. This made him angry and wanted to fight with Bash to see who Hoko goes with. The battle was short, yet hard. But Kyyushi ended up winning. Impressed by Kyyushi's strengh, Bash offers to join him. Kyyushi agrees and Hoko, along with Bash's pack, went with him to Ohu. When they finally arrived in Ohu, They were surprised to see that Resse had already toke over ohu. At first, he wasn't sure on what to do. But Omashu's spirit appeared and told the group to gather more comrades to take Ohu back. Gathering Comrades After telling his friends what there gonna do. They traveled around Japan to gather more dogs. On his journey, he meets Gorgon from Kai, Rogure from Resse's pack, and other strong dogs. He also recruit Sora, his future mate. The final battle When it came time to fight Resse, He challenged Resse for a 1 on 1 death match. Resse agrees and the battle begins. Kyyushi First got the better of Resse, but the wind blew at him, losing his focus. Then Resse got to him and shook him like a rag doll. But he gains his focus came back and rips out his iron fangs. And finishes him off by ripping off his mutilated head, but before he could kill him, he ran off of seeing a human hunter. Kyyushi in Ginga Farle Aotora Devil Dogs Arc Kyyushi makes a breif appearance in GFA. He first appears in a flashback when he fights Resse. His trua appearance was when he first meets Black Shuck. He,Hoko,and Bash fight them, but Black Shuck cheats and his comrades grab Kyyushi by the legs so he can't move. As a result, being captured. For most of the sequel, he was held hostage. He was told by Saiko while he was trapped that Black Shuck killed his mate (Who truly died from sickness), and he kidnapped his children. Kyyushi agrees to Saiko when he said that If he keeps their visit a secret, he would take him to them. Saiko tells him an escape plan. He would sneck out the back of the Gijou, while Saiko distracts black shuck with a riot. He fallowed Saiko to an abandoned graveyard. But then Saiko kidnaps him and keeps him hostage. After a while, he manages to escape from Saiko's prison, and runs strait to the Gijou. He appears later during the final battle on top of the Gijou, stopping the fight. He then explains Saiko's plan to the 2 leaders. Tundra Arc During this arc, he was mainly with Aotora gathering males for the battle with Iorek. Category:Ginga Kyyushi characters Category:Dogs Category:Ginga Farle Aotora characters Category:Ohu soldiers Category:Former Pet Dogs